herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heroton Group The Before Years: Trinity Keys
'GAME' *japanese tittle = ヒーロートングループ起源：トリニティキー *developer = Heroton Productions *publisher = Heroton Productions Sega Nintendo Square Enix ATLUS *release = Japan: Septemper 2nd 2011/USA: April 15th 2012 (Original), WW: TBA (Remake) *genre = Action role-playing game *modes = Single player, multiplayer *ratings = CERO: A ESRB: T *platforms = PSP (Original), Wii U (Remake) The Heroton Group Origins: Trinity Keys (Originally called "Year 0") is the First Game in the "Before Years Series", and one of the first games in the timeline of the Heroton Group Series (Not Counting the Zelda Timelines), originally released exclusively on the Sony Playstation Portable (PSP), but was remade with it's sequels as Part of The Heroton Group Origins Collection for the Nintendo Wii U. The game serves as a prequel to The Heroton Group The Before Years: World of Fate, taking place 400 years before. The story focuses primarily on Ryuk, Talim and Cassandra, three young Keybearers from before Eloy's generation, although the game also gives focus to the origins of the Main Cast and Riama, delving deep into the mysteries of her bleak past and forgotten memories as well as how Eloy and Natashaa came to wield the Keyblade in the first place, and the creation of the Keyblades. The main theme song for the game is "Simple and Clean", performed by Utada Hikaru. Conception and design Story Trinity Keys begins in Ober-Getzenberg (Also known as Ostrheinsburg), where three Keyblade wielders and close friends—Ryuk, Talim, and Cassandra—train to become Keyblade Masters under Master Siegfried. To achieve this rank, Keyblade Apprentices must take the Mark of Mastery exam once they come of age. Ryuk and Talim take this test together, but while Talim passes the test, Ryuk is deemed unfit to become a Keyblade Master due to the abundant darkness in her heart. Afterward, a group of mysterious creatures called the Unversed begin to surface in other worlds, and another Keyblade Master, Master Riama, disappears without a trace. Ryuk is sent to destroy the Unversed and find Master Riama, who had earlier encouraged her to embrace the darkness in her heart if she desires the strength to become a Keyblade master. Cassandra, meanwhile, is goaded into following Ryuk by Riama's mysterious apprentice Kurisuto, against Siegfried's wishes. Talim is dispatched by Siegfried to survey Ryuk and keep her from falling into darkness, as well as to bring Cassandra back to the Ostrheinsburg Castle. Upon arriving in other worlds, Ryuk, Talim, and Cassandra encounter various characters, new and old, fighting off hordes of Unversed along the way. Among the characters they meet is Gase' the Hedgehog, the Ansestor of Sonic the Hedgehog, and apprentice of the Retired Master Note Reh, who is also on a mission to destroy the Unversed. Ryuk ends up attracting the attention of several villains, who offer her the whereabouts of Master Riama in exchange of assistance for their own dark agendas. Ryuk reasons that Master Riama is after the seven Chaos Emeralds—Powerful Gems that can control Time and Space—and encourages Talim to help The People of the worlds strengthen the need for the Emeralds, hoping it will draw Master Riama out. However, Talim and Cassandra grow increasingly concerned for Ryuk when they hear rumors of her committing sinister deeds throughout other worlds. The three briefly reunite at The Radiant Castle (Which would Later Become the Ultima's Castle), where Talim meets Casem, a young girl of the same race as Talim containing a strong and pure light in her heart, and helps strengthen her light, Unknowingly, this girl is the Ansesstor of Michelle "Meme" Cores, and their Meeting would later Give birth to Meme's powers. Talim and Cassandra also confront Ryuk, who distances herself from them to keep them out of the way of her increasingly dangerous dark powers. Ryuk and Talim try to convince Cassandra to return to Ober-Getzenberg, but she refuses until she is certain Ryuk won't fall into darkness. Ryuk and Talim eventually find themselves at Hyrule Kingdom, more than 400 years from their own time, and in this time, Hyrule no longer exists and is called Teria. There, they encounter two young Children, Eloy and Natashaa. Ryuk sees potential within Natashaa and deems her worthy of one day wielding the Keyblade, while Talim senses strong ties with Eloy and Natashaa to Cassandra and Ryuk, respectively. Cassandra, meanwhile, comes across Master Riama, who reveals her intentions to use Cassandra's heart to create the legendary Keyblade known as the χ-blade, something Master Riama says Master Siegfried had known all along. Cassandra returns to the Ober-Getzenbrug to confront Siegfried, who tries to Kill Cassandra to prevent Master Riama's plans from succeeding. However, Ryuk, who had been sent there by Riama, misinterprets the situation and attacks Siegfried, teleporting Cassandra to safety. As soon as Ryuk realizes her error, Master Riama arrives and Seemingly kills Siegfried, but not before telling him that after he killed Nightmare (The Dark Alter ego of himself made from the Sword Soul Egde) all those Years Ago, she has already become it's new host, and his efforts where in vien. She also tells Ryuk to go to the Keyblade Graveyard, leaving Ober-Getzenburg to be consumed by darkness. At Future Hyrule/Teria, Cassandra once again encounters Kurisuto and learns of his hazy past: Cassandra was once Master Riama's apprentice, but her heart was deemed too frail for Master Riama to use her as she intended, so she extracted the darkness in Cassandra's heart and used it to create Kurisuto. As with Ryuk before her, Cassandra is instructed by Kurisuto to go to the Keyblade Graveyard. Talim, in the meantime, learns of Siegfried's death from Noto Reh, who tells her to go to the Keyblade Graveyard as well. Ryuk, Talim, and Cassandra gather at the Keyblade Graveyard, where the remains of the mysterious Keyblade War are found. Master Riama appears with Kurisuto and reveals his plan to use the χ-blade to unlock Kingdom Hearts and unleash the forbidden secrets of the Keyblade War onto the various worlds, as well as to use Ryuk's body as a new vessel for her own heart so that she may survive long enough to see her plans come to fruition. An epic battle ensues, with Riama freezing Cassandra, and Kurisuto knocking Talim unconscious. In her rage, Ryuk unleashes the darkness in her heart, inadvertently allowing Riama to unlock her own heart and successfully transfer it into Ryuk's body, which results in the birth of a new, younger Riama. However, Ryuk's mind continues to linger, and manifests a nearby suit of Emerald Armor, which comes to life and defeats Riama. Cassandra, meanwhile, manages to thaw herself before Kurisuto can kill Talim, and discovers her dark counterpart to be the source of all Unversed. Kurisuto merges with Cassandra, possessing her and creating the χ-blade. Talim awakens under Gases'' ''care, and the two fight the possessed Cassandra while she battles Kurisuto from within. Talim shatters the χ-blade as Cassandra destroys Kurisuto, bringing an end to the Unversed (For now), though Cassandra dies in the process. The destroyed χ-blade unleashes a burst of light, which consumes everyone present and scatters them to the corridors of space, save for Ryuk's Lingering Will, which remains in the Keyblade Graveyard, who would soon later be known as the "Legendary Emerald Knight". Gase saves Talim and Cassandra's corpse and brings them to the The Tower of Everyone's Souls, where Talim learns that Cassandra could be brought back to life, but at a price. Talim brings Cassadra's body back to the ruins of Ober-Getzenburg, where she discovers Master Siegfried's Keyblade is actually his Form of Soul Calibur, and uses it to unlock the Keyhole and revives the world from the ruins. After leaving Cassandra's body within the chamber, Talim goes to Radiant Castle where she encounters Master Riama still in Ryuk's body, but having lost some of her memories. Talim then battles Riama who after the fight attempts to unlock her heart, losing her memories completely in the process. Soon after, Ryuk's body starts sinking into darkness, being sent to the future unknown to her. In depresion of losing both her her closest Friends, Talim uses the Chaos Emeralds to Transfer her life force to Cassandra, bringing her back to life and giving her eternal youth. Before Dying, Talim's soul is placed inside the main statue of Atlantis, and Soul Calibur is Transfered to Cassandra. Sometime in the future, Riama is discovered by Dr. Eggman, and goes on to become his experiment, eventually regaining her memories bit by bit along the way and teaching him the ways of the Keyblade. Cassandra and Talim's Soul now wait for the future, where the ones they chose will save them from their fate, and destroy Riama. Connections to the Later stories Though Trinity Keys sets up minor and Major plots in the Main series, such as World of Phanotomarea and the movie RIAMA: and the Journey to EggmanLand, most of the event that transpire lead up to the Major Conflict in the Natsu's Adventure series and eventually The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Legacy. Additionally, Due to the Release of Soul Calibur V, the Remake of Trinity Keys adds in certain events to tie in with the rest of the continuity, as well as to prevent paradoxes with the Soul Timeline. * Siegfried did not perish after Riama wounded him, but is instead revived when Ober-Getzenburg is restored. * A new cutscene is added while Casandra is in Radiant Castle where she encounters her sister Sophita, and eventually returns home to them to meet her children, Pyrrha and Patroklos for a brief while. * Master Noto-Reh meets with the Revived Siegfried and discusses that despite Riama's Disappearance, Both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge still exist, and will eventually return to their world (Leading into Soul Calibur V) * Gase returns to Mobius to his family, and states that maybe Hylians would be better to give Chaos Emeralds to. Trivia *The Story went through two Major story overhauls before the final Product was Released: **The First Concept for the Story was Drastically different from the current plot, taking place in the early 90's and having Eloy D. Rosario and the Main Character. The Story would focus on him getting used to being the Father of Eloy A. Rosario, the series Main Protagonist, but also having affairs that would lead to the other half siblings of his son in the series. This Idea was later scraped due to the Further development of Year 0, and that the plot is a Time Paradox, where Eloy D. being 19 in the plot would make no sense, due to him being 18 in the Plot of Time eater, which takes place in 1978. (This concept would eventually develop into The Heroton Group Origins: The Before Years) **The Second Concept was Similar to the final product. Having a similar plot, but has 4 main Characters instead of 3. Ryuk was Originally called "Alexandria" and had a Brother called Kuro, and they where both Terian/Hylian instead of Human. At the End of the story when Ryuk/Alexandria becomes possesed by Riama, she cuts off the long tips of her ears, and instead of Bringing the green armor to life, Ryuk/Alexandria possesed her brother Kuro's body to fight back, due to the latter being killed in the battle. This idea was somewhat scraped, Kuro was Removed as a Character and Alexandria's name was Changed to Ryuk due to her former name being to similar to Cassandra's last name, Alexandra. Ryuk was also Changed to human due to the fact that this was during a time period where hylians evolved into Terians, so it would be a paradox. *This is the Third Story in the Heroton Group Series to have major Plot overhauls during development, the other two being The Heroton Group: RIAMA and the Journey to EggmanLand and The Heroton Group: Year I REVISIT. **The Heroton Group: The After Years is the fourth game to have a serious overhaul in it's plot, having been worked on since 2011 and been revised almost 20 times. *The Game was originally made (And to an extent, still is) a Cross over game with the Soul Calibur series, taking place 5 years after Soul Calibur IV. With the Release of Soul Calibur V, initially the game's plot and characters created a paradox with Trinities Keys, though this is corrected with the Remake. *The Game's Sequel takes place at the same year as Soul Calibur V, and is considering a sequel to it.